plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 12
One One |Loc = Modern Day |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Modern Day Piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 11 |after = Modern Day - Day 13 |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 10 plants}} Difficulty The objective is not to lose ten plants, which seems like a lot of plants to lose. However, the player should not take the objective for granted. The combination of Excavator Zombie and Parasol Zombie force the player to use a lobbed shot plant and a projectile-based plant, or an area of effect plant to defeat both. In addition, both zombies come in relatively fast and their speeds themselves are also fast. The player should worry about the dinosaurs that appear too. These can easily bring the aforementioned zombie up close, making the plant lost limit decrease very fast and cause the player to lose very quickly. Not to mention there are Chicken Wrangler Zombies in the first flag which can easily tear their way through defenses. Bringing Lightning Reed can easily counter this. Perfume-shroom is disabled in this level, only making it harder. Do not bring fire attacking plants, as the Imp Dragon Zombie will negate its damage, making plants like Snapdragon useless. Guacodile is a good choice here as it is does not count as losing a plant if it rushes off screen, and can kill an Excavator in one hit if it is directly planted on them, although they should be carefully used with the Chicken Wrangler Zombies and two Guacodiles are needed to kill a full health Parasol Zombie. Because of the zombies appearing in the level, the player's best bet for offensive plants is the Fume-shroom, as other area of effect plants are either too expensive or get countered by the zombies. However, Fume-shroom will need stalling and defensive plants to aid it. Cold Snapdragon can also be used to have the same power as Snapdragon without worrying about Imp Dragon Zombie, but this is only if the player has it. Waves |note1 = Skips to wave 2 immediately |zombie2 = 3 4 |zombie3 = 1 2 2 |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 3 3 3 |special4 = 3 |zombie5 = 3 4 1 2 5 5 5 |note5 = First flag |special5 = 5 |zombie6 = 2 3 4 |note6 = Skips to wave 7 immediately; 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 4 4 5 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 2 2 2 2 |note8 = 300%/7 Plant Food |special8 = 2 |zombie9 = 3 4 5 3 4 5 |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 3 3 4 4 5 5 2 1 2 1 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut **Gold Bloom **Guacodile **Fume-shroom **A.K.E.E. **Celery Stalker *Plant Primal Sunflowers in the second and third column. However, leave the third lane open where the raptor will appear. *Plant Gold Bloom immediately to get some sun. Use that to plant A.K.E.E. to kill the first Excavator Zombie. *Plant A.K.E.E.s in the first column to attack Excavator Zombie. *Plant Primal Wall-nuts to stall the zombies and plant Celery Stalkers a tile on the right to kill them. Strategy 2 :By *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Primal Wall-nut **Fume-shroom **Snapdragon **Celery Stalker **Chard Guard **Guacodile Plant Sun-shrooms on the first column, Fume-shrooms on the second column, Snapdragons on the third column except third row, and plant Primal Wall-nut on that place. Plant Primal Wall-nuts in fourth column except for the third row. Use Guacodile for Excavator Zombies and Celery Stalker for Gargantuar. Gallery Modern Day 12 Pmhpc.png|Done by Maestrolive's Strategy.png| 's strategy MD12DDA.jpg|By MDDay12Strategy.png|By MD-D12TULO.png|By MD12.jpg|By IMG 0265.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-14-10-18-40.png|By Morden Day Day 12 22.jpg|By SOMD12.PNG|By Walkthroughs 2016 (June 7th) Modern Day Day 12 How would you rate Modern Day - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)